


28/02/20: dress me up

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: Meet Jihoon, the clingy drunk.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 15





	28/02/20: dress me up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you guys are doing okay during this crazy time. :)

_February 28, 2020_

The music is loud as they leave and Jihoon struggles to hold Mingyu upright. Meanwhile, she has all of Hansol’s weight on her. Gently, she urges her best friend forward. “Come on, you’re sleeping over. We’re not going far.”

“Hyung,” Mingyu whines. Jihoon grunts under the sudden change in weight. “Why don’t you tell me that?”

“Because we’re going home, you idiot.” He looks across Mingyu to her. “I’ll trade you.”

“I don’t trust Hansol in your drunk hands,” she snorts. “The only reason you’re here is because I can’t find anyone else remotely sober in there.”

Hansol groans in pain as the elevator squeaks open.

Her voice goes gentle okay. “Okay, okay, in you get.”

The struggle to get both boys home is apparent. In the cab, the taxi driver continues to glance over at her. She reassures him that she knows all three of them and that she’s putting them all to bed. When he stops in front of Mingyu and Jihoon’s apartment, he eyes her again, asking if she needs any assistance.

“Ji, you got this?” she asks as she climbs out.

“Yeah, yeah, jagi. I’m not that drunk.”

She pokes her head back into the cab and hands over the fare plus extra for being so kind. “Thank you.” She pulls the back door open and reaches inside for Hansol. “Alright, you, we’re almost there.”

“Come on, you dumb beanstalk, let’s _go_ ,” Jihoon huffs.

Inside the car, Mingyu seems to be struggling to decide which side he wants to exit.

Chuckling, she wraps an arm around Hansol’s waist, his arm going over her shoulders and she hoists him out. They make their way to the front door of the apartment and have to wait a few solid minutes before Jihoon has Mingyu coming up the walkway.

“I swear to God, if you weren’t my roommate, I’d leave you here,” Jihoon grumbles.

“Keys?” she asks.

Jihoon pats his pockets and juts a hip out to her. Rolling her eyes, she slips the keys out of his pocket and lets them all in. Of course, the elevator would be broken the one time she actually needs it. The boys live on the third floor. “Stairs it is.”

Manoeuvring two drunk people and a third angry drunk is difficult to say the least. More than once she has to tell Mingyu to shut up, Hansol won’t stop whining, and Jihoon’s angry outbursts are getting on her last nerve. When they finally crest the stairs to see the large 3 painted on the door, she sighs in relief. She yanks it open and practically sprints to the door.

In the apartment, she sets up Hansol on the couch. She eases him out of his jacket and asks if he would like to change into something else. Either of the other boys’ clothes would fit him.

He shakes his head, groans at the pain it causes, and then curls up on the couch. She brushes his hair out of his face and gets up, intending to get him a glass of water.

“Can you be any _more_ of a pain?” she can hear Jihoon demanding.

When she pokes her head into Mingyu’s room, she finds that Mingyu has flopped backwards and wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s body in a hug. With a fond smile, she lightly pries Mingyu’s fingers off Jihoon. The boy immediately jumps back and heads to the kitchen.

“Get them both some water, hmm?” she calls after Jihoon as she helps Mingyu into bed.

Mingyu flings his jacket towards the closet. Since it’s closed, it hits the door and falls to the floor. She’s about to head to the door as Mingyu shimmies out of his pants in bed. Those are also thrown towards the closet but ultimately end up on the floor.

“Noona.”

“Hmm?” She glances back and his pantless half is covered by his duvet.

“Hyung is an angry drunk.”

“Yes, I see that.”

“But he’s also very clingy.”

“Is he?” This is her first time actually _seeing_ her boyfriend drunk. Well, besides Hansol and Seungkwan, it’s her first time seeing any of them drunk.

Mingyu nods his head vigorously. He leans back against the headboard of his bed. “Just a warning, noona. In case he tries to jump you.” When he winks (badly), she can’t help but laugh. Jihoon isn’t typically that needy.

Except as soon as he hands the water bottles over, Jihoon has his hands wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. They move together towards his room and he hums a song in her ear. One that he’s been humming for three days straight.

“Have you written _any_ words to that song?” she teases.

Jihoon’s hands suddenly grasp her hips tighter and whirl her around so she’s facing him. Her hands land on his chest in surprise. Laughing, she stares up at him. Jihoon’s eyes are quite clear though his cheeks are red and she can feel how warm he is. He guides them towards the bed, but rather than lying down, she takes a seat. He pouts, clearly not wanting that.

Mingyu wasn’t kidding.

“Ji, maybe you should change first?” Maybe she can trick him into going to bed.

“Why change if we’re not going to have clothes anyway?”

She gives a sharp laugh, her eyes gleaming. Okay, so a drunk Jihoon is a little more blunt. Gently, her fingers toy with the hem of his sweater. “One step at a time, my love.”

Jihoon pouts again, but lifts his arms up like a compliant child. She slips his sweater off over his head. His face starts to dip down to kiss her, but she can’t help but laugh. “Ji, _no_.” When he pouts further, she leans up to peck his lips. “Come on, you need to sleep. You’re clearly not in your right mind.”

“I’m not that intoxicated.”

Using his shoulders, she gets herself to standing. Jihoon gazes down at her, his eyes sharp. Her tongue runs along her bottom lip and she tries to keep her own head straight rather than letting Jihoon have his way. Teasingly, she nips at his bare shoulder.

Before he can protest, she turns him by the shoulders towards the closet. She hangs his sweater on the doorknob and finds a t-shirt for him to wear. She helps him slip his arms into the sleeves and tugs it over his head. When his dark head of hair appears, she gives the top of his head a quick kiss and then pulls the shirt the rest of the way down.

Jihoon’s lustful gaze shifts to something softer. She holds her arms out. “Strip me, Ji.”

Jihoon throws his head back in a laugh. He helps her unbutton the nice shirt she’d worn to the party. The fabric slides off her shoulders and onto the floor. As he unclasps her bra, she stretches for one of his favourite blue t-shirts. She hands it over to him.

“Can you just sleep like this?”

She rolls her eyes. “It’s cold.”

Jihoon sighs jokingly and kisses both her shoulders before he pulls the shirt over her head. When she resurfaces, Jihoon is already waiting to lean in and kiss her. It’s not a hungry kiss, it’s soft and slow. He tastes like the alcohol he’s been drinking, and smells like his shampoo. His lips move with hers, his hands guiding her arms through the shirt holes. When he pulls away, her heart is hammering against her chest.

“You don’t like sleeping in jeans,” he mutters more to himself than to her. Jihoon swiftly undoes the buttons of her jeans and helps her step out of them. The shirt she chose covers her butt perfectly. While she doesn’t mind sleeping without pants, Jihoon typically prefers them. She finds a pair of grey sweatpants and pushes it into his hands.

Her fingers toy with his belt, trying to figure out how to get the loop undone.

Jihoon chuckles while he watches. “If we were doing this a different way, you would have definitely killed the mood.”

“This is that stupid belt that Soonyoung got you as a joke,” she huffs.

Jihoon smirks. He puts the sweatpants between his teeth, so that his hands can cover hers. Guiding her hands, he helps her undo his belt. The rest he lets her figure out herself.

Once they’re both dressed for bed, she shuts off the lights and drags him to bed. “Sleep now, Ji.”

“We didn’t even _do_ the fun stuff,” he whines as he crawls to his side of the bed.

With a laugh, she lightly smacks his butt. “Stop being a whiny baby. I don’t have sex with guys when they’re drunk.”

“What if we were both drunk?”

“Well, that’s not going to happen since I hate drinking.” She climbs under the covers. Jihoon immediately reaches for her, pulling her to him. She shimmies further up her pillow so that they’re eye to eye. Because she knows it always works, she runs her hand through his hair. Almost immediately, his eyes start to fall closed. The circles he’d been rubbing on her side slow considerably.

“What about tomorrow?”

Laughing, she says, “If you’re still in the mood tomorrow, my love, sure. But you should sleep now.”

Jihoon hums, his eyes closed entirely. Quietly, she hums his song back to him, her fingers threading through his hair, as his breath evens out and his arm goes slack around her waist.


End file.
